Welcome home?
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Jak has been banished to the Wasteland for months now. Not being with his mate has kind of gotten to him, what happens when he comes back for a friendly visit? ONESHOT yaoi! MM pairing, don't like DON'T READ!


Hey guys it's me Kakashilover890. Just droppin by 2 do a oneshot that's been like in my head 4 da LONGEST time ever since I beat Jak 3, I'm not dat much of a Jak and Daxter writer, but I just simply LOVE this coupling! Okay, well let me stop jabbering and get on w/ da story? YAY!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Jak and Daxter so don't sue me please!

**Dark's thoughts**

'Jak's thoughts'

**_Welcome home?_**

I growled as I felt the water pelting me even harder, god I hated the rain so much. It irked me whenever I had to walk through the rain just to get to some god for saken place… why am I even here again? Oh yeah, I have to see what the hell's been up with _him. _I mean yeah, I have missed him but what if… what the hell do I care anyways? The city's gotten worse ever since they banished me to the fucking wasteland! Serves all of them right if you ask me! They deserve it, _I _was there hero and then they banish me. Burn in hell for all I care.

I gripped my sides tighter, already soaking wet from the rain. I made it towards the familiar HQ to see if anybody was there… I doubted it but it didn't hurt to look. I quickened my pace as the wind picked up making it simply unbearable. I walked into the all too familiar building and sighed as I saw Ashelin behind a table working on some maps, she was bent over, her hair hanging over her face as she worked. I smirked to myself wondering when she became such a busy worker. I snuck up on her and tapped her shoulder as she turned around sharply and withdrew her gun, aiming right at the center of my head where my eyes met. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me as I smirked.

"Jak?" she questioned almost not believing her eyes.

"Is that any way to say welcome back?" I said smirking. She put her gun away as she enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back as she pulled away and looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Ashelin questioned looking me up and down.

"Not much, since we've last met,"

"So what's happened to this bullshit city anyway?"

"The war's gotten worse. The metal heads are moving in and we don't have enough people, and Tess has been out of hand since Daxter left. Speaking of that little furball where is he?"

"I dropped him off at the Naughty Ottsel to hang out with Tess so I could catch up with you,"

"Oh…" Ashelin trailed off as she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her noticing that she felt uneasy about something.

"We're losing so badly… we could use some help hero,"

"I'm no hero," I said walking around.

"Yeah you are, you saved the city once, why not one more time?"

"I'm done saving people!"

"Why so soon?"

"Why should I help those selfish bastards when THEY'RE the ones who condemned me to death?"

"Jak, it's not their fault Vegar brainwashed them into thinking -,"

"Don't start with that Vegar bullshit! He fed them lies and they gave into it! They should've been on MY side, because I'M the one who was risking MY life saving THEIR asses! I'm done helping them, they can all burn in hell for all I care!"

"And what about us? Huh? What about your friends? Do we mean anything to you?"

"I gave up on people a long time ago!"

"What the fuck happened to you Jak? You've become so fucking cold-hearted now ever since they dropped you off in the wasteland!"

"Guess you could say the wasteland took my very soul," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Jak, we need help and we're not too proud to ask for it, we need it right now,"

"Go get another hero!" I said as I made my way towards the door.

"If you won't do it for us then do it for Torn!" she called out to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, turned my head slightly to eye Ashelin.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said! I know about you and Torn! Jak, Torn's gotten out of hand since you left!"

"What do you mean?" I questioned turning around.

"He's not the same… Jak, Torn cried when you left… I don't know if that means a lot to you but he did. Nobody's ever seen Torn cry in their life! And he tried to hide it so well but you could hear him through the doors. Jak, we thought we'd never see you again!"

"Blame the city for that!" I said angrily.

**You'd really walk out on your only friends? On the only people who actually give a damn about you? **

'Nobody asked for your opinion'

**Just because nobody asked doesn't mean I can't give it! **

'Can you for once just leave me alone? Or is that too much to ask?'

**I believe that would be too much to ask. **

I cringed as I heard his laugh echoing through me. Whenever Dark started talking, that meant he wanted out and I wouldn't give him that satisfaction at the minute.

"Jak, it hasn't been the same without you or Daxter,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean the metal heads might actually have us this time! Not only that but Erol came back to!"

"Well then I say good luck to them!" I said angrily as I turned around. Right when I did I felt something clawing in my chest. I gripped it hard and gritted my teeth. I couldn't let it escape now… not now! I looked around and then saw that my hands were turning an ivory white. I saw my fingernails turning into claws and then my eyes turned a black darker than the night.

"Jak? JAK!?"

"Jak's not in at the moment, would you like me to take a message?" Dark questioned turning around smirking.

"What are you doing here Dark?"

"I can't stop by and say hello?"

"No you actually can't!" Ashelin said withdrawing her gun again.

"Ashelin, Ashelin, Ashelin. You disappoint me. We both know what would happen if you were to shoot me, not only would I die, but so would Jak,"

"Actually, I think Jak would thank me for that!"

"He'd thank you for shooting him? I wonder…" Dark said trailing off as he smirked looking back up at Ashelin. He made his way towards her as he eco flashed out in the lighting strikes they always did. Ashelin steadied her gun on him as he touched her hand lightly pulling it down and putting the gun on the table behind her. Dark knew he had a power over Ashelin even though nobody could ever expect it.

"We wouldn't want that nasty little thing, going off now would we?" Dark questioned leaning into Ashelin. Ashelin growled as she punched Dark hard and leapt away from him as he grabbed his cheek.

"You sure are one traitorous bitch Ashelin," Dark said as he walked out HQ and headed to where he knew Torn would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torn sighed to himself as he looked at the maps again. He couldn't even think straight anymore, since Jak had been banished to the wasteland. He looked at a picture of him and Jak that was on his table. He smirked to himself as he saw Daxter on the very corner. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. Torn sighed again as he looked down at the maps not concentrating whatsoever. Torn heard the door slam and growled. He didn't exactly want to see Ashelin at the moment.

"Ashelin, I don't need to see you right now," Torn said not turning around.

"Who said it was Ashelin?" Torn turned around as he saw Jak staring at him as he leant in the doorway.

"Jak?" Torn questioned as he saw him.

"Wrong loverboy," Dark said smiling.

"Dark?" Torn questioned a scowl on his face.

"Correcto," Dark said smirking as he walked towards Torn.

"Where's Jak?" Torn questioned angrily.

"That's a silly question Torn, you know exactly where he is," Dark said smirking as he stalked towards him ever so slowly.

"Dark I don't want to see you, I want to see Jak!"

"Who care's what you want?" Dark questioned as he stopped directly in front of Torn. Torn growled as he attempted to punch Dark, but Dark blocked his punch and that's when Torn slid his foot under Dark tripping him and catching him in a half nelson.

"You've gotten sloppy," Torn said struggling to hold Dark.

"You've gotten better," Dark countered as he stopped struggling.

"Trust me, I'll bring Jak out, one way or another," Torn said as he knelt down to Dark's ear breathing on it lightly. Dark shuddered, wavering a bit as he threatened to lose control. Torn moved down licking the long shell of Dark's ear biting the tip. Dark wavered again moaning slightly as his eyes shut tightly.

"St…Stop!" Dark said angrily as he felt something pushing at the surface, trying to break free.

"Jak's weak spot was always his ears," Torn whispered against them as Dark started turning back into the tan color that Torn knew so well. His claws turned back into Jak's short fingernails as his eyes turned back and you could see them not as dilated anymore. I fell against Torn's chest as Torn loosened his grip on my neck.

"To…Torn?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said looking down at me. I smiled as I shifted my weight, turning around leaning into Torn.

"I missed you," I said smirking.

"Same here," he said as he pulled me into a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I straddled his waist, putting my legs on either side of his waist. He pulled me closer to him as I moved into the warmth feeling nothing but our bodies connecting. Torn pulled away breathing heavily, staring at me as he put his forehead against mine.

"I missed that more than anything," Torn said smirking.

"More than the sex?" I questioned eyeing him funny.

"Of course not, nothing could replace the sex," Torn said rocking his hips into mine. I closed my eyes holding back a moan trying to ignore my growing erection. I opened my eyes slightly growling.

"Don't tease me, it's not nice," I said smirking leaning into Torn.

"Have you ever known me to be nice?"

"Now that you mention it…" I said trailing off. Torn smirked as he started untying my belt buckle. He took it off of me with no complication as he smirked to himself. He pulled off my chest plate, taking my shoulder armor, where Daxter usually sat with it. I smiled to myself as he removed my armor putting it to one side.

"You wear to much armor… have I ever told you that?"

"It helps when you're a wastelander," I said smirking as I fumbled with the scarf around his neck pulling it loose, tossing it to the side with the rest of the clothing. I took off his chest plate along with the armor on his arms and the rest of the clothing on his chest.

"You talk about me, but look at all this armor… commander,"

"You think you're pretty funny don't you?"

"Yeah, I kind of do," I said as Torn started fumbling with my pants which were already pretty loose since my belt was no longer there. He pulled my boots off before my pants and smirked to himself as my pants came off slowly revealing my silk boxers and the obvious bulge that had been growing since Torn started with his kisses.

"Look's like somebody's excited," he said smirking.

"More than you know!" I said nuzzling into his chest seeing the markings going lower and lower, I already knew where they ended so I only had to remember his sensual body to know what was coming next. I started to take off Torn's leg armor removing his tight pants after that, since his boots were already off, I didn't even have to worry about that. Torn picked me up as he was left in his boxers and carried me over to his bunk that was located to the right of his apartment.

He put me on the bed as my legs were still wrapped around his waist, bringing him down into a kiss as he put his arms on both sides of my head. I smiled as he pulled away from me. He started rocking his hips into mine, making my erection HURT more than it already was… if that was even possible. I shut my eyes tightly as he did this and tried to suppress a moan.

"Nobody's here, come on, I want to hear those sweet noises you make when I do that to you," Torn said smirking as I opened my eyes. He put his hand on the rim of my boxers as he pulled them down ever so slowly, making the torture unbearable. He pulled it over my erection slowly as I hissed when it was let free. He pulled my boxers from out of my legs, which joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Torn smirked as he put his hand on my stomach, right above my erection, not giving me what I wanted, just leaving it there not going any lower. I growled as he did this since I knew he was torturing me, he wanted me to beg for it… he always did.

"Torn, I know what you want… just please, give this to me," I begged as he looked down on me.

"Give me a good reason to,"

"You can fuck me through the sheets sooner if you do," I said smirking. Torn grinned as he moved his hand lower and finally cupped my member with his hand. I moaned out closing my eyes tightly as he worked his hand slowly. I bucked into his hand as he held me down. He moved his hand slowly up and down my hot shaft. I moaned not wanting the sweet torture to stop. He lowered his mouth down to my hot shaft as he sucked the tip lightly and then blew on it. I moaned loudly as he did this.

"That always drives you crazy," Torn said against my skin.

"You always know how to please me, don't you?" I questioned opening an eye.

"You could say that," he answered as he captured my heat in his mouth all the way. I gave out a long throaty moan as he did this arching my back, wanting to just buck my hips into his mouth, but he had me held down. He sucked me long and hard as he came back up to my tip sucking it lightly. He pulled away smirking as he looked down on me.

"Why… Why'd you stop?" I questioned.

"I don't want you cumming just yet," Torn said as he moved away from me. I groaned as I felt my erection, just asking for release. Torn came back with a bottle of lube in his hands, he smirked to himself as I grinned.

"I doubt you want to go bareback, since we've been apart for so long,"

"Yeah seriously," I said as I turned around on my stomach, groaning as my erection connected with the sheets. I heard the bottle of lube open as Torn poured a decent amount on his hands, sliding it over himself moaning slightly as he did that, pleasing himself in the process. He propped my hips up putting his hands on both sides of my hips, putting the tip of his member at my entrance.

"You ready?" he questioned rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I said as he pushed into me slowly. I moaned, gripping the sheets as he did. He stopped sensing how I tensed up.

"Remember, you can't tense up," Torn said as I opened my eyes slowly, trying to relax my muscles. He pushed in all the way waiting for me to adjust to his length.

"You've been faithful," Torn said smirking behind me. I rolled my eyes as I started rocking my hips against him. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, making the rhythm's slow at first and then quickening the pace. I moaned loudly as I started rocking my hips, matching his pace as he started moaning loudly. He stopped moving as I started to fuck myself against him. I moaned loudly gripping the sheets tightly waiting for my release. I tried to hit that one special spot that mad me go crazy every time and I couldn't reach it just yet.

Torn grabbed my hips moving me slightly against him slamming into him hard as he hit that spot. I moaned loudly arching my back as he kept hitting that one spot inside me, making me go crazy. He moaned as I tightened around him releasing over the sheets as he released deep inside me. I collapsed onto the bed, with Torn over me. He pulled out of me slowly as I whimpered feeling empty once again as some of his cum leaked out of me. I turned over as he looked at me smirking.

"I missed you so much," he said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Same here," I said as I pulled him into me kissing him hungrily as he pulled me closer into him. We pulled apart as I smirked to myself thinking about what it would be like if I stayed… but did I really want to save _them _since they banished me? I guess yeah, because part of them is Torn… he didn't banish me, but he's still in this fucking city and all I want is him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so what did ya tink? It might be a little suckish and yea I know Torn was WAY OOC but I couldn't give him that cold hard exterior he's supposed to have! So what?! Lol. Okay dat was my first Jak and Daxter fic eva! And I just love dis coupling so much! Don't you? I tink they would be SO hot together. Thanks 4 reading PLS review!


End file.
